officialminescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is one of the many skills in Minescape. It is one of the more complex ones, but it can offer loads of fun. It can allow you to do magical spells that can let you kill enemies in crazy ways. How to use Magic To use magic, you first need to get a wand. Wands are purchasable from a general shop. Next, you need to gather runes. Runes can be bought from the general shop, or converted from rune essense using an altar. You will need the rune(s) that is/are necessary for that spell. Open your inventory and click the book. The book is in top-right in the crafting table. The description of each spell lists the combo to perform the spell, the runes required to do that spell, the given Exp, and the required level to do that spell. Choose which spell you wish to use and take your staff and do the combo corresponding with that spell. This will do the spell. Customizing You can customize the way you gain Exp from magic. To do this, you must first open your inventory. In the yield box for crafting, there should be a staff, a sword, and an arrow. Click on this. You can then select which way you wish to gain Exp. You can select two different ways (the hats). The first way is gaining 50% defense Exp and 50% magic Exp of the Exp given per spell. The other way is gaining 100% magic Exp of the Exp given per spell. Runes They're twelve types of runes. These are air, mind, water, earth, fire, body, cosmic, chaos, astral, nature, law, and death. Staff/Wands Level Requirements Beginner Wand: 1 Magic Staff: 5 Air Wand: 10 Water Wand: 15 Earth Wand: 20 Apprentice Wand: 25 Fire Wand: 25 Teacher Wand: 35 Master Wand: 40 Crystal Wand: 45 Abyssal Wand: 50 Seismic Wand: 55 Spells Air Strike- Combo: Left. Damge: 7. Runes: 1 Air Rune. Exp: 5 Required Level: 1 Lumbridge Teleport- Use:Select it in the Spells GUI. Exp: 20 Required Level: 1 Confuse- Combo: Right. Damage: 15 Runes: 1 Mind Rune. Exp: 7 Required Level: 3 Water Strike- Combo: Left+Right. Damage: 22. Runes: 1 Water and Air Rune. Exp: 10. Required Level: 5 Small Tornado- Combo: Left+Left. Damage: 22. Runes: 1 Mind and Air rune. Exp: 10. Required Level: 6 Earth Strike- Combo: Right+Left. Damage: 45. Runes: 1 Earth and Air Rune. Exp: 15. Required Level: 9 Fire Strike- Combo: Left+Left+Left. Damage: 60. Runes: 1 Fire and Air Rune. Exp: 20. Required Level: 13 Air Bolt- Combo: Left+Left+Right. Damage: 67. Runes: 2 Air Runes. Exp: 25. Required Level: 17 Bind- Combo: Left+Right+Left. Damage: 1 (Freezes a monster for 20 seconds). Runes: 1 Nature Rune. Exp: 25. Required Level: 20 Tornado- Combo: Right+Right. Damage: 75. Runes: 3 Mind and Air Runes. Exp: 26. Required Level: 22 Water Bolt- Combo: Left+Right+Right. Damage: 82. Required Runes: 2 Water and Air Runes. Exp: 30. Required Level: 23 Varrock Teleport- Use: Click Grayish Circle in the Skills GUI. Runes: 1 Law and Fire Runes and 1 Air Rune. Exp: 35. Required Level: 25 Earth Bolt- Combo: Right+Left+Left. Damage: 90. Runes: 2 Earth and Air Runes. Exp: 40. Required Level: 29 Fire Bolt- Combo: Right+Left+Right. Damage: 105. Runes: 2 Fire and Air Runes. Exp: 45 Required Level: 35 Falador Teleport- Use: Click Grayish Circle in the Skills GUI. Runes: 1 Law and Water Runes and 3 Air Runes. Exp: 50. Required Level: 37 Air Blast- Combo: Right+Right+Left. Damage: 112. Runes: 3 Air Runes. Exp: 50. Required Level: 41. Superheat Item- Use: Click Dark Green Circle. (Smelts Item). Runes: 4 Fire Runes and 1 Nature Rune. Exp: 55. Required Level: 43 Water Blast- Combo: Right+Right+Right. Damage: 120. Runes: 3 Water and Air Runes. Exp: 55. Required Level: 47 Snare- Combo: Left+Left+Left+Left. Damage: 1 (Freezes monster for 30 seconds). Runes: 2 Nature Runes. Exp: 57. Required Level: 50 Earth Blast- Combo: Left+Left+Left+Left+Right. Damage: 127. Runes: 3 Earth and Air Runes. Exp: 60. Required Level: 53 Fire Blast- Combo: Left+Left+Right+Left. Damage: 135. Runes: 3 Fire and Air Runes. Exp: 65. Required Level: 59 Big Tornado- Combo: Left+Left+Right+Right. Damage: 142. Runes: 5 Mind and Air Runes. Exp: 68. Required Level: 70